The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) has instituted a series of Summer conferences, to be held annually at Vermont Academy Saxtons River, VT. The first conference on Micronutrients: Vitamin A and Retinoids was held with a great success in 1982. In this application we are requesting support for a second conference on Vitamin A and Retinoids which will take place in June 1984. The field of retinoids has recently attracted a lot of attention not only in the area of basic mechanisms involved in retinoid action, but also in the therapy of skin lesions and in cancer prevention. The conference modeled after the Gordon Research conferences has given and will give a unique opportunity to discuss recent progress in the field of retinoids in an informal manner. The conference will bring together people working in various aspects of retinoid functions and practical applications as a drug. The format of the conference will give opportunity to learn and discuss new developments in this rapidly evolving and diversified field. Considerable time will be given to discuss cancer related topics and to human nutrition.